Roadway vehicles, such as trucks, commonly ride on wheels which each include a pneumatic tire. It has long been known that significant advantages (e.g., higher mileage, lower maintenance costs, improved safety, etc.) can be gained by frequently assessing the condition of such tires. But this has often been easier said than done, as a sturdy yet dependable device for ascertaining tire conditions has proven difficult to build in an economic manner.